Team Hulk
by ashlawnpb
Summary: Kevin, Aimee and Chase discover a strange machine that will change their lives forever. How will they deal with the consequences and will they be able to work together to solve their problems?
1. Characters

**This story begins in May 2030**

**Characters**

**Kevin Lee**

Born: 15th December 2014

Age: 15

Ethnicity: Chinese-American

Description: Tall, medium athletic build. Works out sometimes, fairly fit, with some muscle definition. Short, dark brown hair, brown eyes.

**Aimee Kennedy**

Born: 4th April 2015

Age: 15

Ethnicity: African-American

Description: Medium height, medium athletic build. Works out sometimes, fairly fit, with some muscle definition, part of the netball team. Dark, long brown hair, brown eyes.

**Chase Bennett**

Born: 2nd March 2017

Age: 13

Ethnicity: Caucasian-American

Description: Medium height, lean build. Likes to kick a football (soccer) around, fairly fit, little muscle definition. Short blonde hair, blue eyes.


	2. Life is all green now

**This is the beginning of a new Marvel story. The inspiration for this came from a video on YouTube. Enjoy and review to let me know what you think.**

* * *

It was a warm day in May, in the Ohio town of Mt Vernon. Three best friends were walking on their way home from school. Kevin Lee, Aimee Kennedy and Chase Bennett were looking forward to spending their evening around Kevin's house, where they were going to play video games and grab a pizza takeaway. The group had become friends in the after school science club. Kevin and Aimee were both in the same grade (9th); however, Chase was two grades below (7th). They went to a joint Junior and High school.

Kevin is Chinese-American; Aimee is African-American, and Chase is Caucasian. They were a solid group of friends, who supported one another through thick and thin, no matter what was thrown at them.

"I hope your mum is going to order us large pizzas unlike last time," Aimee was saying. "The small ones barely filled the gaping hole in my stomach."

"I've been working on her for weeks," Kevin replied. "She was on a health kick back then, but I know she has cheated a few times, so I'm going to use that as leverage to giving us more."

The three of them laughed at that comment.

"Will they have pineapple on again though?" Chase asked. "I hate pineapple."

"We will definitely get ones without pineapple," Kevin agreed.

They continued along talking to each other about what they were going to do that evening and also about how their days had gone.

Soon, they arrived at Kevin's house. It was a large home, reasonably modern. His dad had had it built shortly before Kevin was born. The house was unusual for the area, as its aesthetics were not like others around. Whereas most homes in the neighbourhood were constructed using a wooden frame and cladding, this house was brick and mortar, with a steel frame in the middle. It had five bedrooms, three bathrooms, two living rooms, one dining room, one kitchen and a large double garage on the right side. It also contained two offices, a laundry room and a huge attic space. There was also a cellar, but this was strictly off-limits to Kevin, under orders of his dad. The door to the staircase down was locked, and he had never managed to get through it, though that didn't mean he hadn't tried.

Kevin was an only child, so the spare bedrooms had often been used as an extra play area for him when he was younger and areas he could entertain his friends when they came round.

"Hello dear," Kevin's mum said as the group walked through the door. "How was everyone's day?"

"Yeah, good thanks, mum," Kevin replied.

"It was good Mrs Lee," Aimee added, with an agreeing nod from Chase.

"Well, you lot go and play nicely, and I'll get the food in later. There are drinks and snacks in the kitchen if you want them."

Of course, Mrs Lee knew that no sane teenager would resist the offer of drinks and snacks, and she was promptly proven right as the three of them rushed through to the other room. Kevin's mum made some of the best brownies in the world, and there were lots of other sweet treats to appease the taste buds of anyone who tried them.

The trio grabbed what they wanted from the kitchen and rushed up to one of the spare rooms, which was his games room.

"Mmmm, these are so good," Chase said, through a mouthful of brownie. "Are you sure I can't come here and live with you? I'm sure my parents won't mind."

Aimee and Kevin both laughed.

"No, you can't. She's my mum, and I want to keep her to myself," Kevin replied, a broad smile forming on his face.

They went and settled down to their games evening. Fortunately, the house had been soundproofed when it was built, so Kevin's mum, when was sat in her office doing some work, was undisturbed by the cries and shouts that came from the room above her head.

The afternoon whisked by and soon there was a knock at the door, and Kevin's mum entered, carrying three large pizza boxes. This immediately meant the game went on pause and the three teenagers were drooling at the smell that had now filled the area.

"Here we are," mum said. "Hopefully I have got these right. One large pepperoni, one large chicken feast and one large volcano meat feast."

"Sounds perfect. Thanks, mum," Kevin said, putting down his controller and getting up to hug his mother.

"Well enjoy these. I'm off out to go and meet up with your father. He's got an event on at work tonight, so I am going to spend some time with him. Don't be too late to bed and I'll probably see you in the morning."

"Bye, mum. Thanks again," Kevin called after her as she left.

Kevin's father is a senior scientist in a large research laboratory on the edge of town. He had worked on lots of top-secret project for the military and other organisations who could pay for it.

The teens tucked into the pizza and chatted while they ate.

"So, have you managed to get into the cellar yet?" Aimee asked.

"Nope. It is so secure. I'm sure dad has one of his many inventions protecting it."

"It can't be that hard," Chase said. "Let's go and have a look."

Before Kevin could stop him, Chase had jumped up and run out of the room and was already bounding down the stairs. Aimee and Kevin followed quickly. They found Chase looking all over the door, feeling around the edges and trying to peer through the keyhole.

"Don't bother. There is no way to get through without knowing the proper way," Kevin tried to dissuade Chase from going any further.

"What about this," Aimee said, looking at the bookshelf next to the door. She was pointing at one book in particular.

"It's a book," Kevin said.

"Kevin, you're brilliant, but sometimes you are dumb," Aimee replied. "This is no ordinary book."

She reached forward and pulled the book towards her, and there was an audible click from the door. The book didn't go any further forward and pushed back into place. Chase turned the handle of the door, and it pushed open easily.

"How many years have you been trying to get in there?" asked Aimee, a smirk on her face.

"How many times have you been round and never looked at the bookcase before?" retorted Kevin.

"Because I had never put two and two together. Come on, let's go down and have a look."

Chase and Aimee moved into the stairwell that led to the cellar. They looked at Kevin who was staring at them, rooted to the spot. Should he go down there? Is it right? He had spent so long trying to get into the cellar; he now wondered whether it was going to be worth it. Had he hyped it up so much to himself that the truth would be a letdown? It could just be an ordinary cellar that houses some dangerous equipment that ran the house. It could be the power supply. Maybe it was damp and unsuitable to be down there. All these doubts were filling his mind now.

"Come on," Chase said, bringing Kevin back to reality. "Getting bored now. I want to see what's down there."

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Aimee said.

The lure was overwhelming. So overwhelming that Kevin couldn't resist. He followed his friends down the stairs.

They came out into a corridor that was lit with bright white light. It led down to a large steel door at the end.

"This is interesting. How far does this go?" Chase asked.

"No idea," Kevin murmured.

They moved down the corridor and arrived at the door. There didn't seem to be a lock on it, and there was no code pad, retinal scanner or palm reader next to the door either. Kevin put his hand on the cold steel and then jumped back in surprise as it slid open, revealing a cavernous, circular room beyond.

The trio walked into the new room that had metal walls, and a concrete floor. It was lit in a greenish glow, that was being emitted from the centre. In the very centre of the room, there was a raised platform, surrounded on most sides by a metal railing. Above the platform, there was a strange contraption. It had three arms extending down from the ceiling. Each arm had three disks attached to them and made them look like overgrown fidget spinners. They were evenly spaced around the circular platform.

"What is that?" Aimee asked in awe.

"It's amazing whatever it is," Kevin said.

They walked over to a large console that sat on one side of the platform where there was a myriad of buttons on it. Kevin reached out and pushed the one that said 'ON'. The machine made some whirring noises but didn't seem to do anything else, other than turn some lights on. There was a large red button, which he assumed was the off button, so he pushed it.

"There, I think that's back off," Kevin said.

The three of them moved around a bit more and went up onto the platform, staring up at the machine.

"It looks like it may be a robot that builds other things," Chase said.

"Thanks for that insightful input," Aimee said in a sarcastic tone, smiling at Chase who feigned offence.

Suddenly the machine jerked into action, making the three of them jump out of their skins.

"I thought you had turned it off," Aimee said.

"I thought I had. Clearly, the red button isn't the off button, and it was taking time to warm up," Kevin replied.

The arms began to move around, getting faster and faster. There was no way they were getting off of the platform safely until the device was stopped. The machine was soon spinning around the trio's heads at high speed, green light blazing down on them. The three arms with their turning trio of disks crackled with green electricity. As they got faster, it was harder to see them as individual components. Although it was a large machine, it made very little noise. Just a slight wind blew through the room now.

"What is happening?" Chase asked. "I feel strange?"

Kevin looked over at him, and his mouth fell open.

"Um, something is happening to your neck," he said, pointing at Chase.

"It's turning green," Aimee added.

Chase moved his head down to try and look. The others were right. A sizeable green patch was rapidly spreading across his right shoulder and moving down to his fingertips. A strange bubbling sensation began to fill his arm, and he saw the skin pulsating and rippling, growing and expanding outwards.

"What is going on?!" Chase cried.

At the same time, a twitching pain came from Kevin's right hand, and he brought it up to his face. The same green colour was moving down his fingers and up his arm. His hand was getting more significant in size, the fingers thickening, every sinew and tendon tensing under the change. It spread up his arm and into the rest of his body.

Aimee also began to feel different and fell on all fours, her hands gripping tightly onto the edge of the platform, her skin going from her typical pale brown hue to the same green as the boys. Her muscles also began to twitch and bubble, growing at an alarming rate. Her fingers gripped so hard on the metal that it began to deform under the pressure.

More grunting came from Chase as his body continued to alter, now his left arm was also growing, the triceps and biceps becoming toned and clearly defined. His arms look like they belonged on a professional bodybuilder, not a skinny thirteen-year-old. His t-shirt was tightening over the bulging veins and muscles and had begun to tear under the strain of his increasing frame. It soon burst off when Chase's torso got too big to contain. Where he had had some abdominal definition, he now had a distinctive 8-pack.

Aimee's face was scrunched up in discomfort as her body continued to change, her muscles ever appearing and altering. Her long brown hair darkened to black and her clothes too were tearing up. Her body wasn't growing as large as the boy's, but it was certainly more substantial than before. The feeling that was now running through her body was one of freedom and power. It was as though something had been locked up inside of her for many years was now let out and able to flex its muscles.

Kevin had grown larger, and his blue, long sleeve t-shirt was tightening up around his neck, the neckline refusing to give way. He was panicking as he struggled to breathe and comprehend what was going on. He reached up with his now thick fingers and yanked away at the material, managing to break it and release the pressure. His thighs and hamstrings were now expanding outwards, and his feet cracked and crunched as they snapped the strap of his flip-flops, the shoes becoming pancakes under his now increased weight. His hair had also become black, and he let out a mighty roar of rage, almost animalistic in tone and range.

Chase's transformation also was continuing, moving down his legs and into his feet. The elasticated waistband of his shorts helped to keep them in place as he continued to grow. The same could not be said about his trainers and socks. The shoes exploded off of his feet, and his socks went as far as they could before they then became shreds of white material clinging to his thick ankles. His hair had stayed blonde, but with a tinge of green in it.

Almost as fast as it had begun, it all stopped. The machines died down and came to a stop, and the three teenagers were left lying on their backs, breathing deeply from the massive change to their anatomies. Neither of them had yet seen the others in their new state, as they had been too preoccupied with what was going on to themselves.

They had gone from typical, average teens, to massive green bodybuilders in the space of about a minute.

"What has happened?" came a deep voice from what had been Kevin. "What's wrong with my voice?

Kevin tried to lift his now hulking frame from the floor. He struggled to work his new body; it was still shaking from the change.

"Ahhh!" Screamed Aimee as she turned her head to look at her friends and then down at her self. "We're monsters!"

The screw, coupled with her comments gave an adrenaline rush to the boys, and they were soon up on their feet, their hearts beating fast and they also began to panic.

"What is that thing?" Chase cried. "We're mutants!"

"What have you done?!" Aimee shouted in anger at Kevin, jumping over the barrier next to her in one swift jump and she came crashing down next to her friend, the floor cracking beneath her feet.

Her anger levels were rising, as she shoved Kevin into the wall, which also cracked under strain and left an impression of his new form. The angrier she got, the stronger Aimee felt, the strength and freedom coursing through her veins. Her muscles also seemed to grow a fraction more. Kevin noticed her eyes, which had also turned green, seemed to be getting greener by the second as she held him.

"I don't know, I swear. I had no idea that this was going to happen. I'm just as shocked as you are and also trying to take this in," Kevin stuttered in fear.

"Aimee, calm down," Chase said, stumbling over to the pair as he tried to get used to his new legs and feet. He reached down and tore away the white material that was once his socks. "Shame, they were my only pair without holes. I needed some new ones anyway."

"How dare you tell me to calm down!" Aimee rounded on Chase, releasing Kevin and letting him drop down to the floor.

She brought up a fist aimed at Chase's head, but he casually raised his hand and lazily blocked the hit, as though he were playing a game of tennis.

"Yeah, I'm scared," Chase said, in a much deeper voice than his usual tones. As a regular teenager, he was still going through the voice breaking stage most boys go through, so this was undoubtedly weird to hear such a deep voice come from his mouth. "However, we shouldn't be blaming Kevin. We both wanted to come down here too, and we egged him on. If he hadn't have pushed the button, I would have done it. I have a strange feeling I've heard about this happening before."

"You what?" Aimee asked. "This has happened already? When? Where? Who too? Did they manage to find a cure?"

Chase thought for a moment. In truth, he didn't remember. He just had a vague memory of reading about a similar thing happening before they were born. He tried and tried to think of the name that was scratching at the back of his head.

"Banner!" He shouted suddenly.

"What?" Kevin asked as he clambered clumsily to his feet, not sure where all his limbs were due to their increased size and weight.

"Not what, who. Doctor Bruce Banner was a famous scientist about 30 years ago, who turned into a large green monster. The Hulk I think they called him. He was exposed to gamma radiation, and it changed him into the monster every time he got angry," Chase explained.

"What happened to him?" Kevin asked.

Chase hoped the answer was in his memories somewhere.

"He… I think he managed to cure himself. No one has seen him in about 20 years. He may be dead."

"A fat lot of good that is!" Aimee exclaimed in frustration, walking rather heavy-footed over to a table, where she brought her hand crashing down on to it. The table didn't last long after that, ad it gained a rather large indentation, due to her increased strength levels. "How are we going to get back to normal?"

"As I said, I think Doctor Banner's transformations were down to him getting angry, so maybe we need to be calm. It must be to do with the adrenaline levels in our body. If we reduce those, we may turn back," explained Chase.

"Okay, I'm willing to give it a go," Kevin said.

"How do you propose I calm down?!" Aimee screeched. "We're monsters. Have you seen yourself?"

Chase glanced over to a large pane of reflective glass, that may lead into an observation room. He did do a double-take when he saw his new form, but actually, he didn't look that bad. Gone were the skinny arms and legs, and there were the bulging muscles. His face still showed clear signs it was him, just it was more squared off and green. He too had green eyes, that shone clearly in the light. He could live with this if needed.

"Just slow your breathing down, and it may help if we sit on the floor," he said, turning back to his friends.

Chase may have been the younger of the three of them, but such was their friendship, the others did trust him. There was a slight moment of hesitation, but they were all soon sat on the floor and regulating their breathing patterns. Nothing seemed to happen at first, but then, slowly and surely, the trio began to reverse back into the human form. Skin began to lose its green tinge and muscles shrank back, almost to where they were before. There was a very slight improvement in their anatomies.

Finally, Kevin, Aimee and Chase were sat in their shredded clothing, looking at one another, studying each other's faces and seeing if there was any trace of what they just were.

"Do you think that's it?" Aimee asked. "Will we ever turn green again?"

"I don't know," Chase said, a sincere spread of doubt filling his brain.

"Search me," Kevin said. "All I want to do is go and put some new clothes on. Come on; we had better get out of here before dad gets back. I don't know how I am going to explain this to him."

The three of them got up and moved out of the laboratory, Kevin being the last one. He lingered briefly and stared back at the mess they had made. Really… how was he going to explain this to his father? With that, he turned and rushed after the others.


	3. Greentack

**Here is Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy. Please feel free to review and add any comments you have.**

* * *

A series of alarms were blaring, sending people scurrying all over the building. In a secret location, not known to anyone other than the employees who worked there, people were panicking. There had been a sudden spike in gamma radiation, detected. This was highly unusual in the location of the spike, as there were no known laboratories using this level of gamma in their experiments.

General John Braymar marched into the command centre and headed straight over to the main control desk, where a nervous operator sat, ready to give over the information on what was happening.

"Details…" came the curt comment from the General.

General Braymar was known as a man of very few words and expected a succinct response to any of his questions.

"General, sir," the operator started. "We have detected a huge spike of gamma radiation in Mt Vernon, Ohio. It lasted for about 5 minutes, and then it seemed to stop, but there is some lingering radiation that seems to have moved around the town. It is centred on three areas specifically."

The General listened carefully to what was being said, no visible signs showing on his face, to tell the operator what he was thinking about this information.

"Gamma radiation, eh. The use of gamma in this concentration was banned thirty years ago after the Banner incident. Have any companies in that area been given a licence to use gamma on this scale?"

"No, sir," came the short response.

"Well, it seems like we need to investigate immediately."

"There is a team on their way now. They will be ready to infiltrate within the hour."

"Good. Keep me updated."

The General turned and walked off to an office at the back of the command centre. The wall adjacent to the command centre was completely glass, so the occupants could monitor what was going on at all times. He sat down at the desk and stared out at the wall of screens on the command centre's opposite wall. Data was streaming across them, telling of the gamma spike and the location of the infiltration team.

Ever since the accident that had caused the genius Doctor Bruce Banner to turn into the Hulk, the world's governments had regulated the use of gamma radiation heavily. They wanted to reduce the chance of that happening again. Doctor Banner had joined the Avengers and helped to save the world on many occasions, but he was also unpredictable and often lost control of his Hulk side. People didn't want to take the chance that another person, who maybe even more uncontrollable, could become like the Hulk.

Satellites had been sent into space to monitor the Earth and the radiation levels spread across it. Any anomalies were raised, and it was the task of this building to investigate and neutralise any dangerous situations. The spike detected in Mt Vernon was the largest ever recorded since Banner, so this warranted a major investigation.

* * *

Unbeknownst to what was now going on, Kevin, Aimee and Chase had made their way back up to the main house and shut the door to the cellar behind them. Kevin retrieved some fresh clothes for all three of them. Fortunately, he had some old clothes he had grown out of that were right for Chase, and there were also some old clothes of his mum's for Aimee.

They had decided to part for the evening and regroup the next day to work out what was going on. Was what happened a one-off, or where they now monsters forever?

Kevin was sat on his bed, just staring at the wall opposite; many thoughts spiralling through his head. Questions upon questions floated over his eyes, but no answers were available. He didn't want to risk turning into the green thing again, but he couldn't deny that he was intrigued as to how it all worked.

The thoughts were screaming too loudly now. He needed some answers. Kevin jumped off of his bed and bounded over to his computer. Opening up a browser, he spent the next half an hour researching Bruce Banner and his alter ego. Over the time he did his research, Kevin learned some interesting details. It seemed that Doctor Banner did turn into the Hulk when he lost his temper, and he spent a long time practising how to control his feelings and then, in turn, control the Hulk. This meant that his transformations went from random and uncontrollable times, to mostly when it suited Doctor Banner and his situation.

Kevin sat back in his seat and placed his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. He was still scared and didn't quite feel that he had processed the evening's events fully. There was probably a delayed reaction on its way. He had to admit that when he was in his own Hulk form, it was freeing. The strength that he had felt was amazing. He liked to work out occasionally in the gym in the garage and over the last few months his muscle mass had increased, but nothing like earlier. Kevin had looked in the mirror again as he got changed into fresh clothes. He could swear that his body fat had reduced. His skin seemed to sit tighter over his body, making the muscles more toned and defined. It wasn't much, but it was noticeable.

Kevin needed a drink, so he heaved himself up and went down to the kitchen. His muscles were still shaking from their trauma, so he took it slowly. It hadn't helped when he'd bounded to his computer and shaken them up.

He opened the fridge and pulled out a large bottle of orange juice. Setting it down on the counter, Kevin reached for a glass, ready to pour the amber liquid into.

* * *

At that very moment, outside of the house, there were half a dozen figures, clad in black, moving around the perimeter of the property. They were armed with weapons and were training them on the building. The leader quietly barked a series of instructions into their headset. The team moved forward. They had identified the entrances and exits and were about to make sure they wouldn't be able to be used by anyone they didn't want to. Each figure attached a device onto the side of every window and door on the ground floor and above their heads, the quietest drones in the world sank down from the sky and trained a series of weapons on the upper floor.

A wave of the hand and the team made their strike. The front and side doors burst open and the team streamed into the house. They moved forwards, guns always raised in front of their faces.

* * *

In the kitchen, Kevin had heard the noise but didn't know what to do. He was frozen to the spot, the bottle of orange juice in his hand and the liquid now pouring over the sides of the glass. It flowed down onto the counter top and off to the floor, going over his feet, but even that didn't make him move. The next moment, the black clad figures came into the room, the lights on their guns shining in his face and their shouts telling him to get down onto his knees, with his hands behind his head.

Kevin didn't react at first, but soon found himself putting the bottle down and sinking to the ground and doing what he was told. The leader of the group came up to him and stood looking down at the teen. They reached up and removed their mask. Underneath was the face of Agent Amanda Greentack, trained in the fiercest combat techniques. She was ruthless in her determination to make each mission a success.

"Who are you?" She asked Kevin.

"Um," Kevin stuttered. "My name is Kevin."

"Kevin who?" Came the curt reply.

"Kevin Lee."

"Where are your parents?" Agent Greentack asked.

"They're out for the evening. Sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Agent Greentack and I am here because of unauthorised use of gamma radiation. We have detected a large spike of the radiation centred on this property about an hour ago. Were your parents still here then?"

"Um, no they weren't. It was just me," Kevin part lied and part told the truth.

"Are you sure you were alone?" Agent Greentack. "We also have two other readings of high level gamma radiation that have moved away from this property. There are teams ready to take them also."

"Okay, I wasn't alone. I had two friends with me. Please don't hurt them," he pleaded.

"We won't hurt them, as long as they comply with our inquiries. Tell me, what were you doing with gamma radiation?"

"I don't know," Kevin said.

"What do you mean, you don't know? How could you not know?"

"Because I don't. We managed to break into my parent's cellar and down there was this weird room and a machine in the centre of it. I pressed a couple of buttons on the machine and thought I had turned it off, but then it activated."

"You were in the room when it went off? How you are still here now? You should be dead with that level of radiation!"

Kevin didn't really want to tell her the whole truth. If he did, would they lock him, Aimee and Chase up as monsters? Would they be taken away and dissected?

"I'm waiting Kevin," Agent Greentack said impatiently.

She doesn't have a great bedside manner, Kevin thought to himself.

"I was in the room, yes. I still don't fully know what happened."

He could feel himself beginning to get a little panicked now, more so than before. There was a tingling sensation on the back of his neck.

"Take us to the room," demanded Agent Greentack. "Slowly get to your feet and keep your hands where we can see them."

Kevin rose slowly, his knees trembling. He was careful to not step into the large puddle of orange juice that lay across the floor. At least he hadn't been wearing socks when the liquid had spilled. That was one sensation he really hated against his skin, wet socks.

He lead the team to where the cellar door was and pulled back the secret book. The door once again clicked open. Agent Greentack held Kevin back as one of the other operatives moved forward and pushed the door open, revealing the stairwell. That was when Kevin was then pushed forward and made to go down first. The walk down to the steel door at the end, felt like an age, even though the distance was relatively short.

"How does the door open?" Agent Greentack asked.

"I'm not sure. I just touched it earlier and it slid back," came the nervous reply.

"Well then, do it again."

Kevin gave in to the demand and did what he had earlier. Once again, the door opened and revealed the strange room, this time no longer in a pristine state, but with the destruction the three teenagers had wrought earlier.

"This is the machine that emitted the gamma?" Asked Agent Greentack.

"Yes it is," Kevin answered quietly.

Agent Greentack went over to the console and looked it over, processing what she saw. Then she walked around the platform, staring up at the three arms hanging down, with their trio of disks that pointed into the centre.

"Fascinating," she breathed. She turned to look at Kevin and then back at the machine. "How did you survive this? There is no way your body should have coped with that level of radiation."

"Ma'am, there are what looks like shredded clothes over here," one of the operatives called over, holding up the remnants of Chase's top.

The tingling sensation on Kevin's neck had returned and was getting more pronounced.

"You will have to come in with us and so will your friends. We need to know what happened."

That was when the tingling peaked even more.

"Oh no," Kevin breathed out, suddenly.

"What is it?" Agent Greentack asked, whipping her head round to him, her long brunette hair waving round her head.

"I think you might want to go," Kevin said. "I don't know what is about to happen next."

"Are you threatening us? You realise there are six people in here with guns?"

"Just go!" Kevin suddenly shouted.

Agent Greentack and her team watched what happened next, with a mixture of horror and fascination.

Kevin's skin began to bubble again, his muscles immediately inflating to at least 5 times their normal size. Green colour worked its way across his skin, as his body began to grow. His clothes grew tighter against his skin, tears forming where they could take the strain no more. Eventually his shirt gave way and fell to the floor in shreds. His hair blackened and he finally stood about 1 and a half times his original height. His muscles bubbled a final time and the transformation stopped. He was the monster again. This time it felt slightly different. Not only had it been a quicker transition, but there was something else in his head. A more animalistic instinct was there. He still felt in control, but there was this urge to attack.

The Agent and her team were rooted to their places and it took a moment to come to their senses. That was when one of them decided to take shots at Kevin. The bullets ricocheted off of Kevin's now thickened skin and bounced down to the concrete floor with a clatter. This caused the animalistic side in Kevin's head to roar louder and this in turn also came from his throat. Kevin's body shuddered again and he grew at least another foot and a half taller, his muscles gaining more bulk. He now had very little control over what he did next.

Kevin charged towards the operative that had shot him, hitting things out of his way as he went. He got to the operative, who had fallen down onto their knees in fear of the monster. Before Kevin could pick him up, a strong pull stopped him. He tried to turn around, but he found a series of ropes had been wrapped around his torso. Agent Greentack and other operatives had shot what looked like a harpoon around him and they were holding on for dear life, preventing him from attacking the other one. With a roar of frustration, Kevin reached down to the ropes and ripped them away will all his strength and sent several of the operatives flying. He then turned and charged towards Agent Greentack, who niftily jumped out of the way, meaning Kevin went barrelling into the machine, tearing two of the arms down from the ceiling. This sent sparks flying down to the ground too. Kevin couldn't stop his momentum and went crashing into the glass panes, bringing shards of sharp glass raining down all over him.

Agent Greentack stood up slowly and looked over at the broken window, hoping that Kevin was down. It wasn't to be. With another roar, Kevin came bounding back into the circular room, landing with a crash and thump in the centre of the platform. It buckled under his weight, more sparks flying around. He stood, breathing deeply and panting, staring at Agent Greentack. She in turn just looked straight back at him.

"Kevin, come on. We need to take you in. We need to determine what has happened and if there is a way we can help you. We won't hurt you, if you don't hurt us. Come on, calm down."

Her words burrowed into Kevin's mind and deep down his human side understood what needed to be done. The only question was, would the monster relinquish control? He began to calm down, watching the Agent and her friends carefully. Greentack motioned for the guns to be lowered and everyone to step back slowly, so as to reduce the confrontation. Kevin's human side began to climb through his mind, growing stronger and stronger, reducing his wild side. Slowly he sank to the ground and within about a minute, his body shrank back down, the muscles and bones clicking and snapping back into place.

It took another minute before Agent Greentack dared to speak.

"Kevin, will you come with us?" She asked calmly and quietly.

He looked up at her and saw there was a flash of concern and genuine worry across her face. Clearly she hadn't expected what just happened.

"Yes. I'll come," he replied.

"We need your friends too. We don't want them causing any unnecessary harm to others. We can work with you, help you learn what you've become. You'll need to help us convince them to come with us."

Kevin nodded and slowly rose to his feet.

"How am I going to explain this to my parents?"

"Don't worry about that," Agent Greentack said, giving a sly nod to one of her companions, who then moved off to get something. "Let's go."

Kevin walked over to the Agent and they moved out of the room and back into the corridor. They arrived back into the house and an operative was sent to retrieve some fresh clothes and shoes for Kevin to change into. They then left the house and headed over to a large black vehicle, where they got inside. As they drove off, Agent Greentack spoke again.

"Do it," she said.

There was a sudden rumble under the ground and the vehicle bounce around as a tremor moved down the road.

"What did you just do?" Kevin asked.

"We have destroyed the machine. We don't want anymore problems caused by it," Agent Greentack replied, curtly.

They then sat in silence as they drove the short distance to Chase's house. Kevin just sat there wondering what was going to happen now. What was happening to his life? Was anything ever going to be the same again? Why did his parents have this thing under their house and how much would they know when they got home and saw it all destroyed? Questions and more questions. Would any of the answers come and if so, how soon?


	4. General Braymar

**Sorry, it's been a while. Work has been very busy. Enjoy chapter 3.**

* * *

There were no disasters as the group including Agent Greentack and Kevin went to visit Chase and Aimee. The agent was able to calmly convince each teen's parents that they needed to go with her, though Kevin wasn't entirely sure how, as he was left in the vehicle, with an armed guard watching his every move. They didn't want to risk him transforming again.

Chase was the first to join them and as he saw Kevin, he gave him a confused look, as if asking why they were there. Kevin responded by shaking his head, suggesting they shouldn't talk yet and he'd explain later. The same reaction happened when Aimee was collected. The trio sat in silence as they were driven off, they knew not where.

After a drive that lasted about twenty minutes, they pulled into the local airfield, where a plane stood waiting, its engines on, ready to go when everyone was safely stowed on board.

The plane's wheels led the tarmac and they were on their way, hurtling through the air. It was the first time that Aimee and Chase had been on an aircraft before. Their families preferred to holiday in places that were easily drivable to, rather than taking an expensive flight. They were all beginning to wonder if they were going to stay in the United States.

The flight wasn't long. Kevin, Aimee and Chase found themselves being marched off of the plane and into the back of another blacked-out vehicle and driven away, at close to top speed down the highway. No one talked to each other as they continued their journey. The only communication was through a series of coded looks the trio gave one another, some of which they didn't all understand.

The car drove up to a set of large metal gates, that had a watchtower/guard box to the lefthand side. After an identification check, the gate moved open and the car continued its drive down a long, empty road. After about 5 minutes, a large modern-looking building came into view. Lights shone from various windows over the glass clad wall, facing them. There were large patches in darkness, showing who was still working and who wasn't.

A garage door was open, allowing them to drive inside, before it shut behind them. Coming to a halt for the final time on this journey, the car doors were opened by two awaiting soldiers, dressed in standard military uniform, green khakis, and with yellow berets on their heads. The badge on the beret showed the variation symbol in yellow, surrounded by a black shield.

They all clambered from the car and came face to face with a rather stern gentleman, wearing a generals uniform, with the same badge on the front of his hat. He didn't smile or greet them in a warm way. The trio was stood rather sheepishly in front of this imposing figure, even though deep in their DNA, they now hold their own imposing figures.

"This is General John Braymar, commander of our research station," Agent Greentack said. "He's the one who ordered us to bring you in."

"Well, well, well. This is an interesting case and one I had hoped would never happen again," the general said, a firm line drawn across his face.

"You mean Doctor Banner?" Kevin asked.

"That name...!" General Braymar barked out in a tone that made the three teens jump back slightly, "... that name is not to be said in this building without strict permission. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," the trio replied, scared by the sudden shift in tone.

"Now, follow me."

They were led over to a large doorway, of which the door was open. When closed, a 13-inch thick piece of steel would be lowered into place, metal teeth embedding themselves into the floor in order to keep it in place. It would take a powerful force to break through it. The walls were at least 3ft thick and this allowed two doors to be in each doorway.

The group moved deeper into the building, passing by numerous rooms, all fronted with frosted glass, obscuring the view inside. The only things that could be made out, were the fuzzy shapes of the people inside and whatever they were working with. Finally, they came to a lone wooden door at the end of a corridor. There were no windows looking in, so the trio didn't know what to expect.

General Braymar opened the door and walked in, Agent Greentack motioning for the teens to walk in. The room was an office, plain and simple. It was smart, with normal furniture for an office, a desk with a leather chair behind it and simple stationery neatly placed on its surface. Three other chairs were already in place in front of the desk and the trio was pointed towards them. The sat down and watched as General Braymar walked over to the wall opposite them. He pressed a button on a cabinet by his hip and the wall shimmered into life, revealing it was actually a bank of television screens.

Various graphics moved across the glass surfaces, displaying lots of different data packages, the General pausing for a moment to watch them. He stared at them for what seemed like an age, before finally turning to face Kevin, Aimee and Chase. Leaning down onto the desk, both palms flat on its wooden surface, he glared into each of their faces, as though he was reading them like a book. Still, he said nothing.

Then, without a word, he stood up straight and walked out of the room. Agent Greentack followed, closing the door behind her. The trio was left sat, feeling very confused at the whole situation. All they wanted were answers and right now, they weren't getting any.

"What are we doing here?" Chase asked, his leg bouncing up and down with nerves. "Why have they just left us in this room?"

"I don't know. I just want answers to what has happened to us," Aimee said. "What happened when they came to pick you up?" She directed the question to Kevin. "You have changed again."

Kevin relayed what he could remember, some of it was a blur of adrenaline rushing through his mind.

"I hope they can fix this," Aimee said sternly. "There is no way I want to remain a monster for the rest of my life."

"I think it's quite cool," Chase said. "I've always wanted superpowers. I can finally stand up to the bullies at school."

"I don't think we should use any of this in public," Kevin said quietly, thinking again about what happened at his house with the agents. "I don't want to lose control and hurt anyone. They wouldn't be able to defend themselves."

In the room adjacent to the office, General Braymar and Agent Greentack stood listening and watching the teens as they talked. The general held a completely deadpan expression, with no emotion or thoughts readable on its well-worn surface.

"What do we do?" Agent Greentack asked.

There was a pause before the cold reply came.

"Drop them."

Agent Greentack hesitated for a moment, unsure whether she could actually go through with the order given, but this momentary lapse soon subsided and her finger went down on a large red button on the wall next to her waist.

Back in the office, there was no warning for what happened next, except for a loud clanging noise.

"What was…?" Aimee began to ask, but was unable to finish, as the floor beneath them fell open and gravity took hold of their bodies.

Panic set in, adrenaline flowed. DNA was rewritten and green became the preferred colour once more. The concrete at the bottom of the shaft soon had three large craters embedded in it, as the teen Hulks were once more on show. Bits of torn fabric fluttered down to their feet, almost like confetti welcoming them back to the world. The transformation was quicker and less painful this time around. Hormones rushing around their brains momentarily disorientated them, the Hulk brain being dominant until their human sides regained control.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Roared Aimee, lifting her large fist, thrusting it into the wall, causing a large amount to come away and fall down. "Let us out of here!"

Aimee was getting very agitated and her heart rate was rising quickly. Chase and Kevin didn't know what was happening, but they were keeping their cool. Being the third time in 24 hours that Kevin had become this thing, he was beginning to get used to the control he needed over the gamma made thoughts. Chase was your typical teenage boy, who was taking it in his stride, with the main outburst probably coming later.

"Hey, Aimee, calm down. Remember, breath," Chase said to his friend, lumbering over in his large frame to her and placing his overgrown hands her shoulders. "We are all in this together. We'll work it out. They must be testing us and what's happens. Don't let them win."

Almost on cue and as though they were being listened to, a flashing red light filled the shaft and one of the walls began to slide open, revealing a cavernous room beyond. The three friends looked at one another, silently communicating with their green faces as to what they should do. Kevin tilted his head to the side, indicating they should head inside.

It was still strange to them, walking with their new feet, especially in a larger room such as this. When they were back in the laboratory, it didn't really give them much space to manoeuvre around a lot. They ambled deeper into the room. Something then whizzed passed Kevin's face, missing it by a whisker. Suddenly, more objects began to dart towards the trio, some hitting them hard, but bouncing off because of their hardened skin.

"What's going on now!?" Chase shouted across to the others.

They were barraged by a series of different challenges, that pushed them to their limit, but almost as quickly as it had all begun, it stopped leaving them unscathed.

"Is that all you've got?!" Chase called out to the walls.

A cloud of thick white smoke began to curl its way from various vents around the room, snaking down the sides of the wall and along the debris-ridden floor.

"What have you said now?" Aimee asked, turning to face Chase.

"Umm…" came his reply, as the smoke climbed up their bodies.

As it touched the walls of their noses, the three of them collapsed down to the concrete, out for the count and dead to the world.

There were various noises around them, bright lights burning through their eyelids (which didn't want to open) and various other strange sensations they would rather not know about.

An unknown amount of time passed by and Kevin, Chase and Aimee found themselves waking up in separate rooms, painted white causing the light to blare into their vision. They were back to their regular sizes and shapes and now dressed in an all-white uniform.

Each room had only one way in or out and this was a thick steel door, bolted in several places. There were no windows, or glass of any sort, except for the small piece in the security camera that sat in the centre of the ceiling, slowly rotating around, every time the room's occupant moved to a different area. It was like being in the most sterile prison in the world. Each of the teens reacted differently to their new predicament. Aimee spent her time tearing at the door, trying to wear it down and not succeeding. Kevin just sat staring at the wall opposite his bed and Chase lay there, whistling a tune to himself. All three had tried to bring their green side out, but something seemed to be preventing this from happening.

They didn't know what was going on and they wondered if any answers were ever going to come. They could be locked up in here for the rest of their lives and their families may never know. What had their lives come to and how would they get out of this predicament? Only time would tell.

* * *

**Review if you liked it.**


	5. Sterns

**Here is Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

NEWS REPORTER: "The government today has acknowledged the cause behind the green monster that has been causing all of the destruction in major cities across the United States. Doctor Bruce Banner was subject to a high dosage of gamma radiation and it has turned him into a beast they are calling the Hulk. Army, Navy and Airforce teams have been deployed to ensure a swift response to this threat and protect the public from any sightings of the Hulk. All civilians are warned to stay well away from Doctor Banner and report any contact immediately. Details are on the screen below. This is Katty Ingleman for KSCC News."

**FLASHFORWARD**

"That proved very useful."

"Are you sure? They deflected pretty much everything we threw at them and then their bodies stopped us from completing any major internal studies of their anatomies."

"It was very useful indeed. They will do nicely for what we want."

General Braymar was sat at his actual office desk this time, leafing through various papers his scientists had put together on their three test subjects. He was satisfied with what he had seen, a smile creeping onto his usually straight face.

"Get them ready, I want to speak in the conference room."

Braymar stood, straightened his uniform and then marched out of the room.

Agent Greentack stayed behind, her mind going to the events of the night before. She kept playing them over and over in her head. Was it right that she had agreed for them to be tested on? Was it right to be using three innocent teenagers?

This was really beginning to eat into her and she was questioning the General's motivations and morality. Agent Greentack had always been loyal to every superior she'd had throughout her career but didn't follow like a blind sheep. She'd worked with plenty of idiots and had even had some of them disposed of if they overstepped the mark, but this was the highest level of superior in her career.

She made her way out of the office and down the long corridor, past various laboratories and office spaces. Down some stairs, along another corridor, she soon came to a dead end. Checking no one was around, looking on, Agent Greentack took a pass from her pocket and swiped it over a section of the wall. A green light appeared on the brick and the whole section of the dead-end swung open. She walked through and shut the door after.

This was the home to the base's secret holding cells, the location of the trio now. They were the first 'customers' of the cells, having caused their gamma mutations. No one else had carried out such a transmutation since Doctor Banner. He hadn't been seen in about 25 years, though the search was still on. Many believed him to be dead, or shielding himself from the gamma scanner satellites, or even that he'd gone into space. Some conspiracy theories online thought he'd gone to a planet called Sakaar, where he fought creatures from other planets, all to please a maniac who took pleasure in their defeats. Of course, many just batted this theory aside.

Agent Greentack walked over to the cell holding Kevin and stood in front of the door. She pulled down a little hatch that allowed her to look into the room, where she saw him still staring at the wall opposite his bed. Then she moved to the left and opened the next hatch, observing Chase lying on his back. The next cell had gone quiet, Aimee no longer trying to break the steel barrier down, still, Agent Greentack didn't want to take a chance and open her view hole.

"I hope you can all hear me," she called out. "General Braymar would like to speak with you. Please prepare for transfer to the conference room."

"Why?" came Aimee's voice. "Why would we go with you?"

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice. The bracelets on your ankles will keep your gamma abilities under control. They will also allow us to apply an electric charge if you step out of line, so I recommend you do as you are told."

"This is really turning out to be a thrill ride of emotions," Chase said from his bed.

"Just stand up and face the wall opposite you please," Agent Greentack said, a tinge of annoyance filling her voice. "Now please!"

With grunts of exasperation, the teen trio got to their feet and faced the wall opposite to their cell doors, as requested. There was a clanging noise and the walls descended into the floor, revealing a large wooden clad meeting room beyond. A large oval table sat in the centre of the room and sat across from the teens sat General Braymar, a sheaf of papers spread out before him. He was looking over them in keen interest, absorbing what they were telling him. He looked up as Kevin, Aimee and Chase stepped in and beckoned them to sit in the three awaiting chairs.

"What do you want with us?" Aimee asked, as they each lowered their bodies into the seats.

"Ah, Miss Kennedy. I have a great many different tasks of which I can use you for. You present such an opportunity, the likes we have never seen or believed possible before. You are able to retain a conscious mind in the Hulk state, that the previous holder of this power did not have. You will be a very valuable asset to the department."

"All I want to do is get rid of this monster inside of me and return to my normal life. There is nothing else I want. Can you do that?"

"I'm afraid not. You are what you are and under the powers given to me by the United Nations, I am able to detain you under the gamma protection laws. We don't want others being affected now, do we."

General Braymar's lips curled slightly into a smile as he said the last part.

"What's going to happen to my parents?" Kevin asked.

"Your father and mother are currently being interviewed as to what the laboratory under your house was being used for. They are not really being very cooperative at the moment. We may need to go in for full force interrogation, which won't be pretty."

Kevin's emotion spiked and he could feel the blood in his veins begin to boil. A voice was screaming in the back of his head and it was getting louder. Something wanted to break out, but it was being prevented from doing so.

"They will be alright," General Braymar continued, "if you help us."

"You are bribing us for help?" Chase asked.

"Not bribing," the General's face stiffened into a fake smile. "Merely encouraging cooperation. You understand?"

"Not really, no," Aimee replied, bluntly.

"Well, here we go then. You are to do a few things for us and then we will consider letting you go back to an ordinary life, away from us."

General Braymar pushed a Manila folder to each of the teens and directed them to open it up. They did so with some hesitation. Inside they found a profile page and a series of photos for the task they were going to be sent to complete.

"Read and take the information in. I want you to have it all memorised before you are sent out. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," came the unenthusiastic reply.

The General stood up, gathered his remaining documents together and then left the room. The door locked behind him, an audible click was heard.

The trio looked carefully at the papers and saw what they were going to have to do. It was mind-boggling to them. At the start of the week, they were regular school kids, doing regular school kid things and now they were going on a secret mission for a secretive organisation.

This was what was detailed on the opening page.

_**D.O.G.M.A**_

_**Department of Gamma Mutation Accidents**_

_**Mission Briefing**_

_**Name of Target:**__ Doctor Samuel Sterns_

_**Details of target:**_

_Doctor Samuel Sterns has been identified as a target, for his use of gamma radiation in unauthorised experiments. Recent observations have been made in equipment being delivered to Doctor Sterns' laboratory and large amounts of electricity have been drained from the local grid, at all times of the day. Local residents have reported strange behaviour in the wildlife near to the laboratory and some have said they have seen monstrous creatures around town, in the dead of night._

_Doctor Sterns' experiments are to be neutralised and he is to be brought in. It is imperative that any gamma radiation is not leaked into the outside world. Equipment extraction teams will be sent in to retrieve the laboratory items once Doctor Stern is removed._

_Do not fail._

Kevin, Chase and Aimee had no idea who this Doctor Stern was, but it did sound concerning about the gamma experiments.

Agent Greentack had come back into the room and directed them back into their cells, where the walls closed behind them. On the beds, sat some new clothing. The outfit consisted of a black pair of combat boots, black trousers and then the top was made of black spandex, with yellow patches on the shoulders. Chase and Aimee had no sleeves on their tops and Kevin's had long sleeves, a yellow line spreading down the side of the arm. They looked very strange indeed. The ankle bracelets remained in place.

"Are you done?" Came the voice of Agent Greentack once more through their doors.

"Yes," they each replied in turn.

The doors were opened and they were led back to the hanger they had arrived in. This time, instead of cars, there was a helicopter in there. Flashing yellow lights began to blaze around each of the doorways, as the large steel bulkheads descended into their places. The floor then began to rumble as it rose up, getting closer and closer to the ceiling. The latter then proceeded to slide to the side, allowing the helicopter to emerge into the open air.

"That was cool!" Chase said, his face beaming.

"Is there anything you don't find cool?" Asked Aimee.

"Not much," the teen admitted.

"Get in then," Agent Greentack said, directing them to their seats.

Once buckled in, the helicopter blades began to spin, picking up momentum gradually until they were racing at breakneck speed. The pilot pulled on the joystick and it started to rise into the air and head off in the direction of Doctor Stern's laboratory.

While in flight, the group was given a final brief of the mission by Agent Greentack.

It was the first time Kevin had been in a helicopter and he found himself losing attention, instead, he watched the world go by. Fields washed underneath them, the different green hues painting a marvellous picture of the Earth. Soon, the green turned to umber as they flew over the desert and then grey as they came above a city.

The helicopter came to land in a heliport, where a blacked-out van was waiting. They all disembarked the flying machine and got inside of the vehicle. It set off, driving towards the laboratory, its occupants getting more and more nervous as the time ticked away on the clock.

Soon, it pulled up one street over from their final location. Agent Greentack handed over a small circular device to each of the teens.

"Here, put these in your ears," she said.

"What are they?" Kevin asked.

"Communicators," she replied.

They each placed the device in an ear.

"Ow!" Came the cry of three teenagers.

"What was that?!"

"It hurt so much!"

"It's stinging!"

"Calm down, it will die away in a minute. The devices have latched themselves into your inner ear, just so they can't fall out if you change."

"What do you mean, 'if we change'?" Aimee asked.

Agent Greentack lifted what looked like a remote control and pressed a button on it. With a clunk, an immediate sense of relief and surge of strength spread through their bodies, as the ankle bracelets dropped to the metal floor of the van.

"Some freedom for you," Agent Greentack said. "Now, are you ready to undertake this mission?"

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" Aimee asked.

"My dear, you have a very cynical look on the world, don't you? Not everyone or everything is out to get you. Just do this one thing for us and we will see you released back to your families."

"Aimee, let's just get it over and done with. I don't want my family to be hurt," Kevin said.

"I've always wanted to be a secret agent," Chase said. "I'm like a teenage James Bond."

"Don't think too highly of yourself," Aimee shot back.

Night had begun to fall and darkness was crawling across the sky. This was going to provide ample cover for their mission. Street lights were few and far between, meaning there was little light pollution to break their camouflage. The van door opened and they jumped out into the night.


End file.
